2017
: "Superman was a beacon to the world. He didn't just save people, he made them see the better part of themselves. I made him a promise, which is why I've brought you all together." : ― Bruce Wayne to the Justice League This is a timeline of events that occurred during 2017. 2017 January * Sensing humanity’s fear, Steppenwolf and his Parademons return to Earth in search of the Mother Boxes. 11th * Skirmish on the Rooftop: ** On the top of a building of Gotham, Batman gets a criminal and wraps him on his rope. Then he holds the criminal over the ledge, making him see the ground. As the man yells in fear, a Parademon smells it and tries to kill him. When it comes, Batman hails the person back up and captures one. ** Batman entraps the Parademon within a net and it explodes, leaving a mark on the wall similar the ones drawn in Lex Luthor's notes. Alfred suggests that it could be time to assemble the team he proposed to build at Clark Kent's funeral. 13th * The King Tide occurs in Iceland. Aquaman brings fish to a village running low on food in the winter. 14th * With the help of Amanda Waller's files, Bruce Wayne tracks Arthur Curry to Newfoundland, Iceland. Bruce arrives at the village and asks to speak with Arthur. When Arthur reveals himself to be there, standing among the villagers, Bruce lets the latter know that an impending enormous threat is coming to the world, and asks Arthur to join the Justice League under his leadership. Arthur, however, upon Bruce revealing his knowledge of Atlantis reacted hostilely, proceeding to angrily lift and pin Bruce against the wall, ultimately refusing to join and he then leaves the village. * While returning to Gotham City, Bruce and Alfred Pennyworth discuss Arthur's refusal. Alfred asks if Bruce had contacted Diana, which he denied. The two then begin discussing the final two from Lex Luthor's Metahuman Thesis -- Barry Allen and Victor Stone. Alfred reveals that he discovered Barry Allen was a frequent visitor to Iron Heights Prison in Central City, and that Victor Stone was seemingly deceased after a fatal accident. 20th * Barry Allen visits his father, Henry Allen, in prison. 21st * Attack on Themyscira: Steppenwolf goes to Themyscira, where the first Mother Box is located. Despite the Amazons' efforts to escape with the Box or at least avoid Steppenwolf's destruction over the island, their defending ultimately fails. Queen Hippolyta attempted to escape with the Mother Box after sealing Steppenwolf inside the chamber, but Steppenwolf retrieves the Mother Box before Hippolyta and her Amazons could do anything. * Hippolyta decides to contact her daughter Diana to warn her of Steppenwolf's return to Earth. * At the Louvre Museum, Diana watched a news report showing a signal fire burning at the Shrine of the Amazons and knew that it had been sent by her mother to warn of the impending invasion. * That night, Victor Stone is able to detect that Bruce Wayne has knowledge about him. 22nd * Diana arrives at the Batcave, where Bruce is working on the Flying Fox and requests her help in recruiting the others. * Taking a walk outside, Bruce and Diana talk, seemingly unaware they are being watched by Victor, who is aware of Bruce's interest in him. Bruce asks Diana to take over looking for Victor. 24th * With the help of Amanda Waller's file, Bruce is able to track Barry Allen to Central City but is unsuccessful in finding an address. Using Alfred's knowledge that Allen was a frequent visitor to Iron Heights Prison in the city, he assumes that the Central City Police Department may have Allen's address. * Bruce breaks into the safehouse belonging to Barry Allen shortly before the latter returns, and successfully recruits him into the Justice League. * Riding in a car with Bruce, Barry talks his head off, asking whether Bruce wants a slice of pizza despite having eaten it all, or even what he actually eats. On his way, a gardener produce truck that overtook them begins to lose some of its boxes of oranges. Barry takes it upon himself to collect them all, placing them back on the truck. He returns back to Bruce's car with only one orange, much to the disappointment of Bruce. * Using Bruce's equipment, Diana tries to track down Victor. Victor is aware of Bruce's interest in him due to his connection to information and security systems, and hacks in the computers to send Diana a message. That night, Diana and Victor meet face to face, and he tells them that the invaders they are searching for are hiding in the dead zones. When Diana tries to convince him to join them, he flies off. * Assault on the Atlantean Vault: Steppenwolf attacks an Atlantean Vault in the legendary and ancient city of Atlantis with his Parademons to retrieve the second Mother Box. He ultimately manages to retrieve the penultimate Mother Box from the Atlanteans despite their efforts and the help of Aquaman, who was saved by Princess Mera. * Skirmish under Gotham Harbour: ** Upon returning to Gotham City with Barry, Bruce notices the Batsignal shining in the night sky. He, Barry, and Diana arrive at the Gotham City Police Department where they receive intel from Commissioner James Gordon that the Parademons are travelling underground, and conclude that Steppenwolf's army is based in an abandoned facility. Victor eventually agrees to join the team when his father, Silas Stone, is kidnapped by Parademons. ** The team find that Steppenwolf is interrogating the S.T.A.R. Labs personnel for the location of the Mother Box. Bruce, Diana, and Victor engage Steppenwolf and his Parademons in battle while Barry uses his superspeed to rescue the hostages. During the fight with Steppenwolf, the facility is flooded which traps the team until Curry rescues them, having decided to join them after Steppenwolf's second attack on Atlantis. * In the wake of their fight with Steppenwolf, Victor reveals that he is possession of the last Mother Box, haven hidden it from his father. Analysing it, Bruce comes to the conclusion that the Mother Box can resurrect Superman. He believes that the need Superman not only to help them fight Steppenwolf's army, but also to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Curry are hesitant about the idea, but Wayne forms a secret contingency plan. 25th * Resurrection of Superman: ** Clark Kent's body is exhumed by Barry Allen and Victor Stone, and placed in the waters of the Kryptonian ship by Arthur Curry. Allen provides a strong energy blast to activate the Box via his speed, causing the resurrection of Superman. Superman, however, possesses few memories, and he attacks the group after Stone accidentally launches a projectile at him as his cybernetic body registers a threat to him. Superman then goes on to brutally subdue the League before setting his eyes on Batman himself. ** Remembering Batman’s attempts to kill him he angrily states that Batman won’t let him live or let him stay dead peacefully. Batman claims that the world needs Superman before Superman sadistically states that it doesn’t need Bruce and ask him the same thing Bruce said to Clark the first time they met “if he bleeds”. On the verge of being killed by Superman, Wayne enacts his contingency plan: Lois Lane. Superman manages to calm down himself and leaves with Lois to his family home where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. With the last Mother Box unguarded, Steppenwolf retrieves it with ease. * Back at the Batcave, Cyborg works to figure out Steppenwolf's plan while Bruce awkwardly ask Arthur if he can use him powers to have aquatic life locate Steppenwolf. Arthur, offended, tells Bruce that the water does the talking but says he’ll see what he can do. While bandaging his wounds he is assisted by Diana who observing the scars and bruises from Bruce's years of long fight against crime tells Bruce he can only do this for so long. Bruce agrees and the two apologise for their harsh words towards each other earlier before sharing a drink. * At Arkham Asylum, Lex Luthor is informed of Superman's resurrection and the formation of a superhero league. 26th * Victor locates Steppenwolf and the Parademons in an abandoned nuclear power plant. Without Superman to aid them, the League -- consisting of Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, and Cyborg -- travel to Pozharnov, Russia to launch a final assault against Steppenwolf before he can form the Unity and reshape the world for his superior Darkseid. * After a day, Superman reunites with his mother and recuperates his memory, Lois warns him about Steppenwolf. Clark returns to the Scout Ship in Metropolis, where he receives a newly repaired Superman suit. Donning the suit and cape once more, he emerges from the ship and follows the Justice League. * Battle of Pozharnov: ** The Justice League arrive in the outskirts of Pozharnov. As the team leave the Flying Fox, Batman orders the team to wait until the shield around the city is down before making their move on Steppenwolf. He also tells them not to wait for him once they're able to get to the power plant. Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, and Cyborg watch as Batman takes down the central tower that was keeping the shield intact, but make their move when the Parademons all advance on Bruce as are unwilling to let him sacrifice himself. ** The team then proceeds to fight their way through the Parademons to reach Steppenwolf at the power plant. With the Unity almost complete, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Cyborg attempt to fight their way past Steppenwolf, while Batman and Flash continue fighting the Parademons. During the ensuing, lengthy, destructive and harsh battle, the League are unable to distract Steppenwolf long enough for Stone to separate the boxes, and Flash leaves to evacuate civilians. With the League seemingly defeated, Superman arrives and turns the tide of the battle, allowing Wonder Woman and Aquaman to once again advance on Steppenwolf and Batman to repair Cyborg. Superman proceeds to help Flash with the evacuation. ** With Steppenwolf distracted, Victor calls for Superman's help in separating the Mother Boxes for good. The two heroes share a moment following the explosion after they caused by stopping the Unity. Flash returns, informing the team of something outside, but he is quickly ambushed by Steppenwolf. The united heroes manage to destroy the Electro Axe, subsequently defeating Steppenwolf, who is overcome with fear attacked by his own Parademons. Steppenwolf quickly retreats, beaming back to Apokolips. ** In the aftermath, all six members of the Justice League watch in awe as life now returned to the decrepit landscape upon the retreat of the alien threat. Villagers returned to witness their saved home as the sun shone on the Earth's new heroes. * With the world distracted by Steppenwolf's attempted invasion, Lex Luthor is able to escape from Arkham Asylum and has another bald man put in his place to fool the guards. After this, Luthor kept under the radar on his private yacht in a undisclosed location. After his escape is uncovered by a guard at Arkham Asylum, the Second Invasion of Earth is blamed on Lex. 27th * With the Justice League fully formed, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth, with help from Diana Prince, make plans to refurbish Wayne Manor as a base of operations for the new team, with additional space for more potential heroes to join. 31st * Following the formation of the Justice League and the subsequent defeat of Steppenwolf, Lex Luthor meets up with Slade Wilson to discuss an upcoming partnership, suggesting to the latter that they form their own team. February * Now branded a public organisation of heroes, the League continued their heroics. Diana steps back into the public spotlight as a hero. Barry Allen applies a job in the crime lab at the Central City Police Department, exciting his father. Victor Stone continues to explore and enhance his abilities with his father in S.T.A.R. Labs. Meanwhile, Arthur Curry returns to Amnesty Bay to reunite with his father, and Clark Kent resumes his life as reporter Clark Kent and continues to protect Metropolis and beyond, now unanimously accepted by the world. 5th * Superman and Flash meet up and discuss who truly is the fastest. Clark sarcastically tells Barry that he'd be off the team if he were to lose against him, before telling him that if to win then Barry would have to take the Justice League out for brunch. Feeling somewhat betrayed, Barry tells Clark that if he won he was allowed to tell everybody he was faster than Superman. The two shake on the deal, and then proceed race each other to the Pacific Ocean. 12th * Barry and Victor take Bruce's Vision Gran Turismo out for a joyride. During their drive, they come across a burning building, which Barry makes quick work of and saves everyone inside, allowing firefighters to put the fire out. They return back to the Batcave, where Bruce is none the wiser. 14th * Driving past a broken down car with a woman in labour, Diana gives them a ride, having Victor turn all of the traffic lights on the way to the hospital green. Arriving at the hospital, Diana assures the little girl that she will make a great sister, especially considering she stayed calm for her family. Getting back on the road, Diana thanks Victor, letting him know that it was all thanks to him. 19th * Thinking he's driving slow, Arthur offers to drive for Bruce, but Bruce declines. Suddenly coming upon a car racing away from police, they speed up, Arthur jumping out the side of the car and stopping the criminal with his Quindent, much to the amazement of Bruce. 26th * As Barry talks about the ice cream he's enjoying, Diana notices an old man with a flat tire. He explains that he has a spare tire but no jack. Allowing him to use Barry's phone to call his family, Diana lifts the car while Barry changes the tire, allowing him to be on his way right away. March 7th * Arthur compliments Diana's car, hoping to take it for a ride himself. She declines, citing that she's heard how Atlanteans don't function well on land. They proceed to get into an argument over whether Amazons or Atlanteans are superior, before being interrupted by a robbery taking place. They agree that whoever can take out more robbers can drive, with Diana easily winning. June 4th * The academic year concludes in the United States of America. Barry graduates from Central City University with degrees in Science and Criminology. August 28th * Barry Allen is accepted as a CSI forensic scientist in the Criminal and Forensic Science Division of the Central City Police Department. November 18th * An exhibit in the British Museum of London is shown. December 21st * Atlantean archaeologists finds an artifact that might lead to the Trident of Atlantis. Category:Timeline